mc_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft: Story Mode Wikia
What is Story Mode? In December 2014, TELLTALE games announced that they were working on a story mode of the popular children's game Minecraft. On October 13th 2015 the first episode of the point and click game was released into the world (The Order of the Stone). The first episode received mixed to positive reviews from popular game websites. On October 27th 2015 the second episode of the now extremely popular point and click game was released (Assembly required). The second episode received mixed reviews (mainly because it was very short). On November 24th 2015 the third episode (The Last Place you Look) was released. It received mixed to positive reviews from gamers and was quite a good episode. On December 22nd 2015 the finale of the wither storm story ark was released and seemed to some up the story of the game quite well...However many people have forgotten that there is a fifth episode coming very soon. Order Up is planned to come out somewhere in early 2016. Most gamers predict that it is going to come out sometime in January. Overall that is essentially what Minecraft: Story Mode is about. Come and join the fun on the website for the latest news about the game and awesome reviews from players. There will also be articles weekly about characters from the game. I hope you enjoy being on the site. Come and make your own page or review if you want to! I hope you enjoy! A Block and A Hard Place: Released on the 22nd of December 2015 is the latest episode to grace the community of Minecraft: Story Mode (A Block and A Hard Place). It finished off the wither storm story ark and received mixed and positive reviews. In a whole the episode was quite a success. The episode featured around 1 hour and a half to 2 hours of gameplay (that includes credits) that ended with the death of the loveable pig "Reuben". After this episode we are followed up by the fifth and final episode of Minecraft: Story Mode ("Order Up") which seems to be a separate adventure featuring Jessie and his friends. Hopefully it's as good as the previous four episodes! Order Up: (Coming 2016) Order Up is the fifth and last episode of the popular point and click game. It features Jessie, Olivia, Axl, Petra and (maybe) Lucas. We don't know much about the episode however we do know that it will feature the main characters that appeared in Episodes 1 through to 4. Rueben was killed off in the finale of the wither storm ark however some fans think that he will be resurrected in the final episode. We can only hope...Considering the fourth episode was let out to the public on the 22nd of December, I think that the fifth episode will be out somewhere between the 18-25 of January. Use Adblock: This website looks terrible without a program called "AdBlock". Wikia is a fantastic free site that is great for produce articles or web pages of your own however there are a couple of problems with it. The largest problem is that there are far to many adverts advertised on your main page and sometimes on your articles. To get rid of these horrible and quite annoying ad's, click on the link below and my main page will look about 80000% better. Anyway thanks for taking a look at this website, I appreciate it! https://adblockplus.org/ Category:Browse